The Short Version
by FreakyWeird
Summary: A series of single one shots, may contain spoilers for all books, most are original and may contain nuts in the future. Serious Fluffage and randomness, beware as guided ;
1. Chapter 1

**This is just some stupid idea I got and I can't carry on writing the Institute until I have it down so here we go. Ancient Greece, (I know very little about it, so please excuse the inaccuracy) Jace is a warrior type person, a hero who goes off to do quests and pokes giant Cyclopes' in the giant eye, and Clary is like a princess type person who sits around and eats grapes but is still awesome like that. Swap Gods with Angels and Monsters with Demons. Short one shot, Clary's POV.**

**The Hero**

It was, like always, a very boring day. I had everything; I could do anything, except leave this dull public offering ceremony.

My father led the city. A day every month he allowed people to come and see him, and he would put in a good word to the angels or demons in exchange for gifts. I sat in my seat which hovered over vats with steam pouring out. The waterlogged air was hard to breathe in, my skin glistened with sweat and water and my fiery hair stuck to the sides of my neck. White gossamer curtains in front of me stopped the commoners from actually seeing me.

Across the hall directly opposite from me, hidden behind layers of black chain curtains and steam sat my brother. We were my father's prize possessions, I could communicate with angels and he could communicate with demons. When we heard requests we conversed and did what we could.

My father sat in his throne at the head of the room, Jonathan and I on either side of him. The steps leading up to his stage were laden with the gifts of today. His black eyes glistened with curiosity as the next man entered the throne room.

He was a man like I had never seen before. A lot of heroes came to my father asking for well wishes from the angels and demons. But he, he walked with a confidence that I had never seen before. His golden locks curled around his face like flames and his golden eyes seemed so deep yet shallow at the same time.

He paused just before he passed Jonathan and I. He looked at the black chains and white curtains with interest before looking back at my father with an eyebrow raised.

"Come closer," My father ordered.

The man walked to his steps, but did not kneel. He didn't place down a burden for my father or ask for good luck, he just watched my father closely.

Eventually my father said, "Well?"

The man smirked, "My name is Jace." He looked around the room as he continued on, "I'm from the Angels Society."

"I've never heard of it," Valentine snarled.

Jace grinned devilishly at him, "You aren't meant to have. It's a society the Angels formed of commoners, nobodies without any real money or voices, who are born with the ability to communicate with the angels, like you daughter here. We work to do the angels work."

"So, what does this have to do with me? What can I do for the angels?" Valentine asked mockingly, it was clear to me that my father didn't believe a word he was saying. That fact on its own made me doubt the man's tale. But there was just something about him that made me want to believe him.

Jace's grin suddenly disappeared, and in its place a dark expression stayed. His eyes were cast in shadows and an angry wave rolled from him as he said, "The angels know things, Mr Valentine. They know a lot of things. And they are interested in mortal dealings with angels and demons in particular."

I didn't get it, but my father clearly didn't like where Jace was going with this. What deals did my father do with the angels and demons? Jace continued on, "They have told us recently that your daughter has gained interest in the demons. They want us to protect her."

"Why?" Valentine asked.

Jace shrugged, "Beat me. I don't question the angels, I just work with them. They tell me it will be in my favour to protect her," With this he glanced over his shoulder at me. My heart was beating like a humming bird and I had more sweat on my skin than water. Was he seriously telling us he was going to kidnap me?

I started to speak to the angels, but Jace spoke again, "One way or another, Mr Morgenstern, your daughter is going to be under our protection."

I tried to speak with the angels, but something was blocking me. There was something off about Jace. I stood and said, "Come here."

He spun around, shock flashing across his face. He began walking towards me but stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to my place in my father's court.

"Clarissa..." Father warned.

But I waved my hand and the gossamer curtains were pulled up by my hand maidens. I stepped out in a wave of steam and heat.

At the bottom of the steps Jace sank to his knees slowly, looking up at me in awe. I gathered my dress in one hand and walked down the steps until I was stood over him. I searched his face, his eyes his lips, memorising every aspect.

Surely not.

"Clarissa what is it?" Jonathan demanded from behind his chains.

I looked up at father as if he was the one who had spoken, "Would you be willing to cross the angels and please the demons. Or would you rather please the angels and anger the demons?"

Jace stood up; he was so tall that he was still higher than me. He ran a fingertip over the water condensed on my alabaster pale skin, as if making sure I was real. I glanced at him, and then paid full attention to Valentine, doing my best to ignore Jace as he wondered at me.

To be fair I wanted to wonder at him as well. Not once in my life had I considered the idea that there might be another like me, another blessed by the angels. My father told me I was unique, and I had believed him.

But here, stood in front of me, was another hybrid. One of three known to me now. There was Jace and I, who had angel blood. Then there was my brother, Jonathan, who had demon blood.

The chain curtains opened then, and Jonathan stepped out, his bare sculpted chest glistening like my skin. He looked furious, "You aren't going anywhere. I don't care what he is. Don't trust him."

I shook my head, "You don't understand."

And I did, now. Jace and I were two of a kind, and I could feel the force between us. Whatever the reasons behind the angels creating us it was clear we were made to be together. And I worked to do the angels bidding. I had to go with Jace, I had no other option.

I turned back to Father, who was watching silently, "The angels, they're asking me to go with him, to trust him."

Father scowled, "Would you trust him over your family? We can protect you; I won't let anybody hurt you. Would you do what he said over your own flesh and blood?"

I shook my head, "Of course not!" I cried. "But, Father, I would do what the angels ask of me over you. I'm sorry, I have no choice."

Jace's hand closed over my forearm, "We need to go."

I understood. The angels were yelling at me, the demons were almost here. I glanced at Jonathan, who was watching us with crossed arms. I backed away from him, not liking the look in his eye at all.

He turned around and started to move back to his seat, but he turned and said to me, "Clary, if you leave this court now, you shouldn't come back. If you leave this court now, I _will_ answer the demons call and hunt you down. Do you understand?"

I glanced at father but I knew he was out of his depth. He may be able to decide the fates of anyone in his fair city, but when it came to angel and demon business, he had no say. He was just as worthy as a commoner to the angels.

I turned back to my brother as his chain curtains closed.

"I'm sorry," I told him. It was the only other sound in the Hall besides the small sounds of the chain metal as it gently swayed.

And then I left with the only other angel human hybrid in the world.

**Yes, no? Thoughts? If you liked this you might like my other one shots, don't worry, they aren't all greek mythology based X{) I'll be posting other one shots soon hopefully ;{)**

**FW :{D**

**I'm on twitter WeirdlyFreaky There's a link on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This doesn't follow the book. Basically, Valentine found Jocelyn sometime soon after she left Luke in London and she lived in his captivity until she gave birth to Clary. She managed to run away but couldn't take Clary or Jonathan with her. This is in City of Glass when Valentine took over, everyone's gathering to meet him.**

Luke didn't know why he wasn't dead yet, but here he was, walking to the Accords Hall looking around at all the familiar faces. People who were loyal to Valentine, people like him who certainly weren't, surrounded him as they all walked in a crowd. They were all his generation. He spotted the odd Downworlder in the crowd as well, who hadn't managed to get out of Alicante before Valentine took over. Everyone he could see had once belonged in the Circle.

As he entered the Hall he could hear gasps and screams coming from the people at the front. Luke strained his neck trying to see over the heads of people in front of him as he looked for the threat, but he realised that they were reacting to the two people on the raised stage at the head of the room. His body froze in shock and he stood stock still until somebody shoved him in the back muttering at him.

There on the stage stood side by side were Valentine and Jocelyn. Not as they should be, but as they _were_. Jocelyn looked about sixteen and Jonathan eighteen. They watched the crowd closely as everyone entered the Hall and split as people took seats. They stood, not moving, not touching and not speaking.

Once Luke sat down and concentrated on them he started to see the small differences in their appearance. It wasn't Valentine and Jocelyn after all, her jaw was squarer and the shapes of her eyes were slightly different. And he had a less prominent forehead and his hair was styled differently.

It couldn't be, Luke thought. But it had to be. Luke had long believed his best friend's children were dead. He knew that at least one of them was, after all it had been him who held Jocelyn in his arms as she collapsed and watched the bones of her child turn to ash. And after years of searching every city in the world he believed her daughter hadn't survived either.

And yet here they were.

Jonathan was exactly like his father. But the girl wasn't at all like her mother; her gaze was cold and malicious, full of hatred and anger. It was obvious to Luke that Valentine had raised the pair of them. So what had happened to Jocelyn?

Valentine walked out onto the stage then, and his children moved with his appearance despite the fact they had their backs turn to the doorway he came from. He stood where his children had, Jonathan walked through the door that his father had just emerged from, and the girl sat on the throne, relaxing and kicking her feet up onto one of the arm rests like she owned the place, playing with a stele in her dainty hands.

Valentine spoke, spreading his arms wide, "Friends," His voice echoed around the room, "Foes," His voice didn't change tone or volume and his expression remained stony, "they don't matter anymore. With my leadership I have eliminated the division in the Clave, and now friends and enemies don't matter. Shadowhunter will fight next to shadowhunter. We have a mission, ladies and gentleman, a mission that unites us all. A mission the old Clave forgot and allowed us to turn against each other as consequence. I have one test for you, my people. If you pass this, you are worthy of my leader ship and so worthy to carry out the mission given to us by the angels."

The crowd began to mutter and worry. No one had known about a test. No one had even thought Valentine would crop the herd even more than he already had once he got his way. Luke sat back and laced his hands behind his head, looking around the room. No one was questioning Valentine either, how did they know there wasn't a division anymore? And everyone seemed to have forgotten that it was _Valentine_ that had caused the division in the first place.

"The test is simple." Valentine told them, "You will, one by one, come up here and get marked by my daughter. If you can withstand the rune, you will be able to do and say what you wish." He closed his hands and nodded slightly to the crowd. "If you pass this test you will join the mission." And with that he turned and walked out of the door he came through, leaving the crowd in a stunned silence.

"So," the girl clapped her hands and sat up straight, "Who's first?" She looked expectantly at the crowd.

No one spoke or moved. Eventually Malachi stood up and walked up the steps and moved in front of her. He towered over her, casting her in shadows, and they couldn't have physically been more different. Yet she seemed to be the most dangerous of the pair.

"Take your shirt off hot guy," She commanded, "and kneel in front of me." The way she said that made Luke shiver, the way she savoured the word _kneel_ caused goose bumps to erupt all over his arms.

Malachi did as he was told, the muscles in his back taut and stiff as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her.

The tip of her stele touched over his heart and began to move as if it had a mind of its own. It was a vicious and cruel rune she carved into his skin. She didn't smile with the violation she caused, like her father would have. And she didn't make it worse like her brother would have. She just did the job her father made her do.

Once she was done with Malachi he lay sprawled out of the floor, whimpering in agony with tears tracking their way down his face.

She stood over him but called out to the crowd as she said, "Congratulations. You have passed the test." She looked out over to the crowd, "For some it will be easy, for others it will be so hard you can't stand the pain. This rune tests the loyalty that lies in your heart, your pride and your worthiness. The ones who go easily under my stele will be the ones who are loyal and determined. The ones who aren't..." she drifted off and looked down at the whimpering man at her feet.

"What have you done to me?" Malachi spat at her, barely lifting his head off the floor because he was still too weak to move.

She looked down at him, "I have given you a rune stronger than any the silent brothers took upon themselves. I have given you a rune so powerful you will be battling against it for the rest of your life. Each of your runes will be unique to you. They will affect you in different ways." She tilted her head to the side, "They aren't bad but they aren't good either."

At that a woman half way down the hall sprang to her feet and ran for the doors. When she touched the handle, her body convulsed before collapsing to the floor in a heap. "Oh yes," the girl said, "I forgot. You can't go out the way you came in or you'll die. Malachi, go into the back room, the way my father and Jonathan went."

And that was how it started. Everyone went up one by one; some people's runes only took a second, some half an hour. For some it was pure bliss and others couldn't take it and died. When that happened demons came into the hall and took them away. When that happened, the girl had to move to the other side of the stage because she couldn't stand them.

When it was Luke's turn he sensed it and he just knew he had to go up there. He stood up and walked over to her. She watched him come to her with hungry eyes. Luke shivered at how similar she was to her mother.

"I'm a Downworlder," He told her, not making a move to take his shirt off. "I have been diseased with lycanthropy for over sixteen years now."

She tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her lips, "It doesn't matter-,"

"The rune will kill me," Luke stated bluntly.

She shrugged, "Not necessarily. Some runes you can stand. Let's just hope yours is one of them."

Luke knew there was no choice. Whatever Valentine had done to this girl it wasn't humane and she wasn't human, even shadowhunter anymore. She could kill him right then and there, he could sense it. So with a sigh he pulled his shirt over his head and closed his eyes and fell to his knees before her.

He felt her cold fingertips touch the skin over his heart and Luke whispered, "What's your name."

"Clarissa," She said, and just as the stele burnt his skin she said, "But you can call me Clary."

It was over within seconds, and it just felt any other rune he had received while he was a shadowhunter. He looked down at it; it was twisted, like a rope. He shrugged his shirt back on and walked out. In the back room Malachi was surrounded by several doctors, still being treated. Luke glanced at the few others who had been too badly affected to leave.

When Luke told the nurse he was fine she seemed relieved and hurried over to a woman who had barely survived and was still screaming from the rune glowing over her heart. Luke stared before turning and hurrying out the only other doorway. When he stepped out into the sunlight there were demons waiting at the door. They backed up when they saw him but eagerly moved closer to the door once he had passed, obviously waiting for the screaming woman to die.

Luke sighed and looked around the square. The sun was out and heat hammered down onto the beautiful place, yet it was completely deserted. He started walking, knowing that these days it wasn't good to hang around, especially on your own and with excited demons at your back waiting for a woman to die.

Luke headed off in the direction of Amatis' house. Neither of them knew why Valentine had let Luke live this long, and both of them were taking it day by day, just being happy to survive for now. He was walking with his head down and was deep in thought so he didn't see the golden boy leaning against an alley wall until the boy called out to him.

"Lucian," Luke turned at the use of his name and saw the boy.

Luke frowned, "You should get off the streets, it's not safe," he advised.

The boy smirked and shook his head, observing the werewolf through dark gold eyes, "Have you been marked?" Luke nodded carefully in response. The boy stood up straight, "There are plans to take Valentine down. I was told by a good source that you would be a good ally. What do you think?"

Luke was already shaking his head, "Tell your rebels to give up while Valentine still doesn't know much about them." Luke paused, suddenly wondering what could be keeping Valentine so busy that he couldn't stay for a marking ceremony, which was something he obviously would enjoy watching. So Luke shrugged and said, "Who knows how much he knows already? Do yourself a favour, get out of Valentines warpath."

The boy shrugged, "Your choice," He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began strolling down the shadowed alley.

Luke called after him, "Who's your source?" Curiosity was burning inside of him. He knew he would regret it if he didn't ask.

The boy looked at him over his shoulder, a triumphant grin plastered on his face, "Oh, just some lady. Said her name was Jocelyn Fairchild."

**So, thoughts? Like, yes no? **

**REVEIW OR I'LL SET LUKES WOLF PACK ON YOU!**

**FW :{D**

**I'm on Twitter, WeirdlyFreaky**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Alec's POV, I dunno, it's just weird. Just go with it, right? :{) P.S. Language and err... insinuation warning?**

I stared at the wood of the door, seeing the whorls in the wood and the dust clinging to its face. The thought of _dust_ touching something that was Jace's almost made me laugh. Jace's door had dust on it.

I shook my head and raised my hand to knock, only to just drop it. Dread curdled in my gut, I had done this plenty of times before, except this was Jace, and it was almost four o'clock in the morning, and Clary had slept over.

It wasn't that I was jealous; I think that most of those feelings left me the night Izzy took Jace, Clary and Simon to see the Seelie Queen. I still wasn't sure what happened there, but I was sure as hell what happened at Magnus'. I fell in love with him. It just took a couple to months to admit it.

_Magnus,_ I closed my eyes and smiled. Then shook myself, I needed to wake Jace up, and at four O'clock in the morning. Normally, it would just mean dealing with Jace aiming all his bad mood vibes at me for a day. But no, I wasn't only just waking him up; I was asking him to leave Clary.

_Shit._ The more I thought about it, the less I wanted to do this. I wasn't only asking him to leave his bed, his bed filled with a certain, no doubt warm, red head. I was asking him to leave a certain red head that just a few hours ago-,

Don't think about what Jace does to Clary when they're alone, Alec.

Stop thinking in third person, Alec.

Wake Jace up, Alec. Just do it now. The doors just right there, it's just a door. A door that will lead to your slow and painful death by way of sleep deprived Jace if you knock on it.

Shit, I really need to stop thinking in third person.

I knocked. I was too busy stomping around the hallway in horror to hear the sound clearly, but a sound definitely came from the other side of the door of doom.

_Was he telling me to come in?_ That stumped me, why would I want to go in there? Why would _Jace_ ask me to go in there?

Flashes of bad instances to walk in on flashed through my head. They got worse the longer I thought about it.

But what if they're asleep, with their pyjamas on, and Jace is just lay there waiting for me to walk in, getting more annoyed by the minute? An annoyed sleep deprived Jace is much worse than a sleep deprived Jace.

I knocked tentatively again as I pushed the handle of the door of doom down. It swung open, shining a wedge of light into the otherwise dim and dark room.

The wedge of light fell onto the top of Jace's bed, falling on his head and lighting his bare back. The sheets stopped at his waist, in that way the just-had-sex sleep seemed to make sheets do.

Sounds of sleeping filled the room. I cautiously took a step over the threshold.

Not only was I waking a Jace up at four o'clock in the morning and tearing him from his warm lover's side, I was walking into his room.

I mean come on.

This is Jace.

Who is paranoid anyway.

But with Clary at his side?

He'll probably kill a fly at a moment's notice, not taking the time for his brain to process that it is, in fact, a fly, and not a demon trying to kill or otherwise harm Clary.

In other words, Jace is overprotective when it comes to Clary.

And I was walking into his room, in the middle of the night, with her at his side.

I'm dead.

"Jace," I called, unwilling to go further into the room.

Jace rolled over onto his back, his arm dropping towards the floor. And surprise surprise, there was an unnamed seraph blade in his hand.

On his other side I could see Clary's pale bare back, a shock against her ginger hair, falling and rising with slow sleepy breaths.

"What the angel Alec? What time is it?" Jace softly cursed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Four in the morning. Could I, uh, talk to you for a sec?" I asked, feeling extremely awkward being able to see a half naked Clary, even if it was just her back.

Hey, don't blame me, I'm gay, and that's my _brother's_ girlfriend.

_Well,_ I thought, _At least they aren't having sex._

Jace rolled out of bed and half fell to the floor, there was a moment of horror when I started at Jace, alarm bells ringing...

And then I realised he had boxers on.

I sighed with relief and stepped out of the room. Never mind a half naked Clary, a full frontal Jace would have sent me round the bend. Hey, don't blame me, I'm gay, and that's my _brother_. I might have thought I was in love with him but I mean, come on, I am way out of his league. And he's my brother.

A few seconds later Jace stumbled out of his room, thankfully without his seraph blade. "What's up Alec?" He asked, partially closing the door behind him. He smiled at me.

I frowned, _Wow, he's in a good mood._ "There's been a report on some level three demons; Mom thinks it's best if all three of us go."

Jace's shoulders sagged, and then he shrugged, "Okay then. Wait, is she expecting Clary to rune us up?"

I shrugged, "I don't think so. I think she was either trying to forget Clary was sleeping over, or she actually had forgotten Clary had slept over. Either way, she didn't mention her."

Jace nodded, "Listen, is it okay-,"

"If Clary doesn't come?" I shrugged, "I don't mind."

Jace nodded, "I just... don't want her in the sight of level three demons. They actually have brains and well, if one gets away..."

"Hey I get it. Oldest sibling over here," I smiled.

"Did whoever that sent the tip specify which demons?" Jace asked looking me up and down at the same time, "You're all geared up." He stated.

"Well done captain obvious. No they didn't, it was probably some Downworlder, and they don't really take time learning demons like we do. Mum woke me first. She asked me to wake you up, Raphael was arguing with her again," I rolled my eyes in exasperation; "I'll wait for you if you want. We're meeting Izzy by the elevator once you're ready."

"Okay," Jace shifted towards the door, "Just give me a few."

He walked back into his room. _Wow, _I thought, _That went better than I expected. I wonder why he's in such a good mood._

And then I felt like slapping myself. Thinking back on how _I_ felt after sleeping over at Magnus', I was surprised he didn't have a giant grin plastered on his face.

Jace didn't close the door as he went back in, and I watched transfixed as he sat on the edge of the bed and leant over to Clary with the most peaceful and happy expression on his face. He brushed her hair behind her ear and leant down to kiss her temple.

I could hear the mumbles from his room.

"Jace?" Clary sighed, "Hey."

Jace grinned down at her, "Hey."

They just stared at each other for a while and then Clary stretched, "What time is it?"

Jace blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and sat up. Clary sat up with him, holding his sheet to cover herself.

"Almost four baby, sorry for waking you but I need to go," He smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face.

And that was when it hit me. Jace is happy with Clary. And me, I was genuinely happy for him.

"Go where?" Clary asked, frowning and reaching out towards him as Jace stood up.

He paused as she touched his forearm, "Report of some demons, best if Alec and Izzy and I deal with it together."

"I'll come with you," She said.

Jace's laugh was low and rough, "Trust me, I don't think I'd be able to control myself seeing you fight a demon, and since you have none of your own weapons, with one of my swords. Especially after last night..." he trailed off.

Clary was blushing furiously, but there was a smile on her lips.

That's when I decided to leave.

Ten minutes later Jace came into the foyer, obviously fighting a smile from his face. "Sorry about that, got a little distracted."

I smirked, "It's alright, you got runes?"

He nodded, "Clary."

"What'd she say? About not coming and all?" I asked.

Jace frowned slightly as he sat next to me, "What do you mean?"

I leant back in my seat with a resigned sigh, "Last I remember Clary and being told not to go into a fight, especially when that fight involved you, did not go well together."

Jace grinned, "I convinced her. We waiting for Izzy?"

"Of course," I sniffed.

There were a few minutes of silence, filled with the soft _snick-snick _of the sword Jace took out to play with.

I finally said what I thought I ought to, "You seem happy Jace."

He glanced to me, gold eyes glinting with an unreadable sign, "Well, I presume you can guess what happened last night."

I rolled my eyes, surprised by myself that I wasn't stuttering with embarrassment, "That's not what I meant. Usually there's something bothering you. But you're in love, I can tell, and it isn't the angst kind of love, or the bored so I'm going to pretend love, or even the 'love doesn't really exist' love."

Jace didn't say anything for awhile, but he finally replied, his expression completely serious, "I am happy."

**There, random short story over and done with. **

**WeirdlyFreaky, follow me bitches!**

**(A/N on ze A/N, I'm hyper, leave me alone!)**

**REVEIW BIATCHES :{D**


End file.
